The Birth Of Mobotropolis
by BlushBunnyC3
Summary: An SU fic, about the history of Mobius and the Royal Families since on the show, there was none Set way back before Sonic and co. were even born, before their parents, and even before there was a Mobotropolis... Set in 3142.


Sonic Underground: "The Story Of The Past"   
Title: "The Birth Of Mobotropolis"  
Author: BlushBunnyC3   
_____________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: This story and others by me, is based on the Sonic Underground Series, but it mostly revolves around the characters I created for my stories, as well as the usual characters. A few things before you begin;   
  
1)I'm warning you now, right off the bat; my romantic scenes can get absolutely revolting in a corny, cheesy, gushy, and sappy sense. I know that I maybe shouldn't write them that way, but it's the only way I know how, or care to ;P (my apologies in advance).  
  
2)The time it takes from when a female Mobian gets pregnant to the time the baby is born,(gestation period) is about or over three weeks (because that's actually the real gestation for hedgehogs at least). Just think of it as me being nice to them (and you readers!), by not making them go through it for nine LONG months!! Also, the life span of Mobians in my stories (if they are not killed by other means of death first...) is 70 or so years (I have a reason for this too).  
  
3)I've created a character with the same name as Robotnik's nephew from the comic series, and made him Robotnik's father instead... so remember that when his name is mentioned!!   
  
4)Another character mentioned, (King Amanrabi) like Snively Kintobor, sort of is and isn't mine... he was mentioned as Sonic's ancestor in the SU episode "Mummy Dearest", but his name was actually spelled Aman-Rapi, and I didn't realize that, until I was used to MY way of spelling it, and another thing, he wasn't mentioned as a King or as Sonic's great-grandfather (like I have), so whatever :P   
  
5)In my series, there is more than one Royal Family ruling Mobius; as well as the Royal Hedgehog Family, there is also the Royal Fox Family, in which Tails will be closely related to...   
  
6)In this first story, some settings, names and characters have been created, by the inspiration of the movie 'The Prince of Eygpt' and the book 'Cleopatra XII: Daughter of the Nile', as will probably be noticable after awhile ;)  
  
7)In case you wanted to know, the first mentioned characters (the Kings and Queens, that AREN'T in the prologue) in this first chapter are Sonic's great-grandparents...   
  
8)If you don't like the concept of fan characters, then I'm suggesting, no, TELLING you right now, to run. Run as far away from me as you can. Or you'll end up passed out on the floor, screaming your head off, or having a seizure, or doing whatever you people who have a phobia of fan chars, do when you see them ^_^;;...   
  
And lastly, the boring old legal stuff; Sonic and related characters ©1999(or)2000 SEGA & DIC, or something else etc... Well, that's about it, sorry if this was a bit TOO long, I just thought it'd be a good idea to lay down all the info for your benefits, I won't make it so long next time!! Anyways, enjoy!!   
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
~Cast Of Characters~ (This * * means they aren't mine!!)   
King Raphael   
King*Amanrabi*   
Queen Julia   
Queen Cleopatra   
(Prince/King)Rath   
(Prince/King)Amavar   
Sir Theophilus   
Sir Olympus   
*Snively Kintobor*   
*Julian Kintobor*   
(Queen)Guenevere   
(Queen)Sapora   
Griff Swifteye  
Sir Urquhart   
Sir Blackburn   
Sir Lucas Prower  
Sir Svein Wolfe  
Sir*Jules Hedgehog*  
Sir Graff Warthogg  
Sir Matthew Callaway  
Sir Calvin Telford  
Sir Jonathan Nenzel  
(Prince)Rockavar  
Lady Sarah  
Tyler Mullins  
Annabelle O'Hagan  
Jonas Ayers  
(Prince)Masevar   
Lady Mikhaela  
Aaron Cooper  
Lady Jelena   
Sir Alexander   
Sir William   
Lady Annette   
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
Prologue: "The year was 3142, when Mobius was divided into two kingdoms; Romatropolis and Egytropolis. Romatropolis was ruled by the Royal Foxes, and Egytropolis was ruled by the Royal Hedgehogs. The current rulers were King Caesar and Queen Adrian; of the Royal Foxes, and King Ptolemy and Queen Arsinoe; of the Royal Hedgehogs. The royal physicians were Sir Archelaus and Sir Antony, and their wives; Lady Tryphaena and Lady Berenice. The two most well-known merchants were Sir Nicholas and Sir Christopher, and their wives Lady Vanessa and Lady Brieanna. The very same month, as if fate had cast a spell, all of these peoples' children were born, ages separated by only weeks or days. There was Princess Julia; daughter of King Caesar and Queen Adrian, Princess Cleopatra; daughter of King Ptolemy and Queen Arsinoe, Theophilus; son of Sir Archelaus and Lady Tryphaena, Olympus; son of Sir Antony and Lady Berenice, Raphael; son of Sir Nicholas and Lady Vanessa, and Amanrabi; son of Sir Christopher and Lady Brieanna. Unknownst to their parents, all of their destinies were all linked together, and they would all change the ruling system and the future of Mobius forever..."   
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
Chapter 1:   
___________   
The first Resistance Leaders of the Royal Fox and Hedgehog Families were King Raphael and King Amanrabi; an orange fox and a blue hedgehog, the Kings of Mobius during the years 3166 through 3172. They started out their lives as commoners, the sons of merchants, Sir Nicholas and Sir Christopher, but in their early age, were discovered to possess the gift of prophecy, and became well-known prophets. When they became older, they fell in love with the Princesses of Mobius, whom they had been friends with since they were children. Raphael fell for Princess Julia; an orange female fox, the daughter of King Caesar and Queen Adrian, the rulers of Romatropolis; the westside of Mobius. Amanrabi fell for Princess Cleopatra; a fair skinned female hedgehog with black hair, the daughter of King Ptolemy and Queen Arsinoe, the rulers of Egytropolis, the eastside of Mobius (Both Queens had died when their daughters were babies; Adrian had been very ill after Julia was born, and had died three days later, and Arsinoe had died giving birth to Cleopatra). Julia and Cleopatra were in love with them also, and when they ascended their fathers' thrones, they chose Raphael and Amanrabi to be their husbands and the new Kings of Mobius. Not long after they were all wed, the new rulers made an important decision; they would all rule together, all of Mobius as joint rulers. So they combined their two kingdoms together, and two large palaces were built alongside eachother for both of the Kings and Queens, across what was once the border between Romatropolis and Egytropolis.   
  
  
Sometime later after all of this was built, both Queens gave birth to baby boys. There was Raphael and Julia's son Rath, and Amanrabi and Cleopatra's son Amavar. Amazingly, both of them looked nothing like either of their parents. Rath was a red fox, unlike his orange mother AND father, and Amavar was a red hedgehog with long red spiky quilled hair, unlike his blue father and fair skinned with black hair mother. So different they were, that people believed that they weren't really the sons of their rulers, and that the Kings and Queens weren't really their parents. But Sir Theophilus and Sir Olympus; Queen Julia and Queen Cleopatra's personal physicians and close friends, spoke differently of the matter. For they had been there when the Queens had given birth, to deliver little Rath and Amavar, and both Julia and Cleopatra had never been with anyone else, and also, they had the scientific information of genetics to back them up on this as well. It was a known fact that traits skip a generation or so, and each of Rath and Amavar's parents DID have the (heterozygous) genotypes to produce red-furred children, so the misunderstanding was cleared and life went on as usual.  
  
Rath and Amavar both grew up into very unique characters; they were bright little boys, with kind and generous natures. And as they grew up, more differences from their parents could be seen. For example, Rath and Amavar were best friends. Raphael and Amanrabi somehow, were never THAT compadable. Yes they were friends, but not as close as their sons were. Julia and Cleopatra however, were, and if it weren't for that, Rath and Amavar might not have been too, and the future might have changed... But they were, and were often seen together, having as much fun as they could. By the age of four, they were old enough to leave the palace walls, and explore the village, together, but no further. They didn't mind, the village was an intriguing and exciting place for little ones their age. They saw and played with other many other little boys their age there, like Theophilus and Olympus's sons, Urquhart and Blackburn. When not together, Rath and Amavar were usually with their parents, who taught them many skills and much knowledge that would be quite useful when they were older. Their fathers also taught them how to protect themselves, by means of swordplay and archery. This would come in handy also, later on...   
  
  
When Rath and Amavar were only five years old, their lives were interrupted by a cruel tyrant and his son (The tyrant's name was Snively Kintobor, and his son's name was Julian Kintobor, but the tyrant was never refered to as so, directly to his face, and the son was only refered to as this in the beginning...). The tyrant took no time in using his power to seize the throne from the Royal Families and then outlawing (banishing) them. Infuriated by the evil Snively and determined to reclaim the kingdom, King Raphael, King Amanrabi and all the loyal subjects and villagers formed an alliance/army/council which was known as the "Resistance", which was against the tyrant and his cause. The people of this force were known as the "Freedom Fighters". They consisted of trained warriors, soldiers and thieves. They defeated their enemies by wearing them down, bit by bit, by stealing supplies, destroying posts and unexpected open fire battles. These Freedom Fighters had skills such as, stealth, strategy, wit and trickery. The warriors and soldiers made up the Resistance's army. After about a month of plotting and planning, they attacked the tyrant's forces.   
  
When both sides had each other by the throat, the tyrant and the Kings agreed to a deal; they would decide the outcome of this war by taking it into their hands, alone. They would have a duel; a fight to the death. The rules were simple; whoever won, got the kingdom back again. Whoever lost, would die. Raphael went against the tyrant first. Snively was a fine swordsman as well, and the battle seemed to go on and on. Then, to the horror of the Freedom Fighters and the Royal Families, one of Snively's men pulled Raphael down from behind, onto his back. As soon as he hit the ground, the tyrant seized his chance, and struck Raphael in the throat, with his sword. It went clean through and out the back of his neck. So brutally and hard it had been done, that it almost killed him instantly. Queen Julia screamed and ran to his fallen body, with young Rath close behind her. She fell down beside him, sobbing wildly. Then she held his head in her lap, trying to revive him. Rath, who was on the verge of crying, tried to help. Suddenly, Raphael's eyes squinted open halfway. "Julia..." he croaked. "Raphael..." she whispered back, stroking his headfur. Their eyes looked at one another for a second, then he stared into his son's. "Rath..." he moaned, using what tiny amount of strength he had left, to gently stroke his hand against his young son's face. "Dad..." choked Rath, with tears rolling down his cheeks. Raphael looked at his wife and son once more, then his eyes closed, and he died. That's when Amanrabi snapped. He roared out loud in anger, as rage, hatred and revenge took control of his mind, and before he knew what he was doing, he was savagely fighting Snively in mortal combat. Their battle was just as long. And then, another one of the tyrant's men tripped Amanrabi, and he fell front first. That's when Snively quickly slashed his sword through Amanrabi's back, and out the chest, thereby dealing a fatal blow upon him. To the sorrow of the Freedom Fighters, Queen Cleopatra and young Amavar, Amanrabi too, died within a few minutes. The death of their leaders, was a finishing blow to the Resistance, and they all knew that all the Freedom Fighters were now officially disbanded and everyone was now on their own.   
  
Not long after their husbands were laid to rest, the Queens and their sons were captured by Snively and his men. He made Julia and Cleopatra his royal dancers and personal servants. Snively also nearly made Rath and Amavar slaves, but when their mothers begged and pleaded him to spare them of this torture, he merely made them servants along with the Queens. After several weeks of torture from the vile tyrant, Julia and Cleopatra had taken enough of it, and in desparation, tried to get rid of him by poisoning him. So they smuggled a deadly drug in his wine, and tried to offer some to him, like they usually did when they served him his meal. But unfortunately for them, some of his spies had seen them drug the wine, and they had warned Snively ahead of time. So when they had offered it to him, he instead ordered THEM to drink it. Reluctantly and full of regret and sorrow, the Queens drank their own fatal creation, and sadly, right in front of their young sons, who were standing nearby. Thus, there ended the lives of Queen Julia and Queen Cleopatra; the true rulers of Mobius. Both of them had been thinking of the same thing as they were dying; for themselves, their torture and troubles were all over. But for Rath and Amavar; theirs was just beginning. Now they were orphaned, vulnerable and alone. Snively could do whatever he wanted to do with them. So he made them slaves, like he had intended to in the first place. And to make matters worse, he forced them to work for long hours without rest, fed them little food, and had the slavedrivers whip them cruelly on a daily basis. All this, he did to break and weaken the boys. But strangely enough, this had the reversal effect on them. Rath and Amavar, instead, grew stronger and bolder as time rolled on by, and they prepared themselves and the other slaves, for the day they would witness the rebirth of the 'Resistance' and reclaim what was rightfully theirs from the tyrant once more...   
  
  
Over Snively's rule of terroriny, some cities and villages remained untouched for years. The Sandatropolis Desert colony, for example, was left alone for about eighteen years, until the evil tyrant found out it was there, and sent his men to capture more slaves there...   
  
Amongst the people, two young females stood out from the rest. They were Guenevere and Sapora, a red fox and a hedgehog. They were the very beautiful daughters of Sir William and Sir Alexander, highly respected advisors of the village, and their wives, Lady Annette and Lady Jelena, most-sought healers. Yet the close best friends dreamed of something more, out in the world for them. But of course, their parents wanted them to stay in the village, and to settle down and get married to some nice village boys. Finding husbands wasn't the problem, there were dozens of young men, wanting to have Guenevere's and Sapora's hands in marriage, for their beauty was bewitching to almost any young or elder man. And it wasn't that their parents didn't approve of any of them, for there were quite a few that caught their fancies. The real problem was two-fold. One, Guenevere and Sapora couldn't find any men that truly caught THEIR likings, and two, the village seer had told both of them, that they would never bear neither a "son of Thorn" nor a "daughter of Breeze". These were what children were called in the colony (Thorn and Breeze were the names of the ancient guardians of the desert), and they assumed that this meant that Guenevere and Sapora could never have children. When they were told of this, they wept bitterly, at the thought of never having little babies of their own, for they both loved children. So for the present, their futures seemed rather clouded with mystery. But this was not for very long, for one day, out of nowhere, Snively's forces attacked their home. The colony was full of experienced and trained fighters, and they put up a good fight, but the enemy managed to capture Guenevere and Sapora, and they took off with them, and disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, so the colony could not follow them to rescue their females. This meant that they were now on their own, at the mercy of Snively.   
  
The captives were now made slaves to work on the construction of the tyrant's empire, only a day after they arrived, but that was not the worst of it. The slave captains decided to separate them, in different fields of work, despite their begging and pleas. Sapora was put to work in carrying and hauling large burdens. Since she was not used to working like this for long hours without rest, after a long while, she accidentally dropped her things, and collapsed. The angry slavedriver, an enormous, evil, sinister-looking mutated Komodo Dragon, yelled, "You clumsy little varmint!" and raised his whip, preparing to strike her with it. She let out a cry of fear, and closed her eyes. But before the blow hit her, someone leapt in front her, and stuck their arm in front of theirself, and the whip hit it instead, and swiftly curled around it. Sapora moved back and opened her eyes to see her rescuer. He was a young male hedgehog, and a very handsome one at that, she thought to herself. He had red fur, with long, wild red spines on his back, long, spiky red hair quills, and a light beige chest and mouth. He wore a simple red-orange vest, red shoes, white gloves and dark, spiked bracelets over the cuffs of his gloves. His left ear was also double pierced with two small golden hoop earrings. He stared the giant lizard in the eye and then boldly, yanked the whip out of his hand. "What do you think you're doing?" the hedgehog glared. "Well if it isn't the 'Protecter' himself!" sneered the cruel slavedriver. "I could be asking you the same thing boy!" The hedgehog said coolly, "I'll forgive you for your low IQ one last time Griff, and for the last time also, I'm twenty-three, quite past the age where one can be called a 'boy', so remember to keep that one on the record." Griff frowned menacingly, but allowed his opponent to continue, as he darted his forked tongue about furiously. "And don't you tell me that you don't remember that I have a strong disliking about you beating the new ones senseless the first day." "And don't you tell me that you don't remember that I don't like it when you interfere with my job!" snarled Griff, poking him in the ribs, with a claw. "But I'll make you a deal hedgehog... I'll leave this pretty little female alone for now, and in return, you get the beating instead!" Sapora gasped, but the red hedgehog just grinned smugly, as he uncoiled the whip from his arm, then tossed it back to it's owner, and said, "Beat away insect breath!" Sapora turned away and buried her face in her hands, and sobbed as she heard the whip blows fall again and again. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed that the hedgewhog slave didn't even cry out in pain once, just winced and grit his teeth together, as he was hit, ceaselessly, with a fierce look of determination and courageousness in his eyes.   
  
When Griff had finally stopped, the young male hedgehog rose to his feet painlessly, and hurried over to Sapora, who was still wildly sobbing in fear. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She looked at him, struck dumb and confused by this question. "Excuse me?" Am I alright?" I wasn't the one who was just beaten by that... creature!" You..." Then she looked at him again with a different light in her eyes. "You took that beating for me... even though you don't even KNOW me..." She stared at him in such a way, that the hedgehog looked embarrassed. "Well... it wasn't that big a deal.... my hide's used to it by now," he insisted. "They've beat me like that for eighteen years, ever since I was five." Sapora looked horrified. "Oh my God... you don't actually mean that, do you?" she asked, as he helped her to her feet. He nodded sadly, "Unfortunately I do... they're THAT cold and unfeeling..." Which was a pretty big shock to the people... after the rule of the true Royal Families," he said, with such a deep compassion of his hate for the evil Snively. "I know," agreed Sapora fiercely. "King Raphael and King Amanrabi were good to the people, as were the Queens and their sons." Speaking of them, what happened to them after the Kings' deaths?" The red male hedgehog looked away, in a painful sort of sense. "The Queens were poisoned not long after... and as for the sons, King Raphael's son Rath, is still alive and in slavery like the rest of us, and King Amanrabi's son Amavar..." He turned and looked her in the eye. "...Is right here in front of you." Sapora stared at him with awe. "...You... you're saying that you're... Prince Amavar..."...The Hedgehog Prince of Mobius... the son of Amanrabi and Cleopatra... the rightful heir of throne?" "..Pretty much..." said Amavar, flushing darkly. "Though I haven't thought of it like that for years... seems too far off after all this time..." "You mean you've given up?" You'll never fight back for what's rightfully yours and everyone else's?" Or your freedom?" cried Sapora, twisting his words into an unintended meaning. To her surprise, he whirled at her, his eyes flashing dangerously and angrily. "SHUT UP!" You don't think I've thought of that everyday of my life for the last eighteen years?!" Of course I'm going to fight back, ascend my father's kingdom, free the people and kill that bastard for what he did to me and..." He turned away, breathing hard. "...I'm sorry... I just lost it there... I... I don't know what came over me... you didn't really say anything wrong... you just misunderstood what I meant..." "No I should be sorry... how could I say something so cruel to you like that..." wept Sapora, apologizingly, as she lowered herself down to ground. "...My parents were right... I don't think before I speak... always blurting out the first thing that comes into my head..." "No... don't say that... please don't cry..." pleaded Amavar guiltily, leaning down to his knees, next to her. "It's gonna be alright... I promise..." Before he fully realized what he was doing, Amavar ran his hand against her cheeks, drying her tears. Then at the same moment, his and her eyes fully met and they stared into each other. What seemed like hours later, Amavar arose to his feet. "Let's try this again; my name's Amavar," he spoke, as he held out a hand to Sapora. She took it and met his height. "My name's Sapora."   
  
Luckily, they were both in the same field of work, so they were able to talk to one another as they worked. Sapora told Amavar about where she was from, what her life was like there, and how she and her friend had been captured by Snively's men. And he told her about his life before Snively had seized the kingdom, what had happened to his parents, and about the attack that was to happen in four days. The Resistance was up and running again, and they were going to fight Snively again, for the first time in eighteen years... "Anyway, since you and your friend aren't really apart of this, when the battle does start, you two should get the hell out of here while you still can!" "Why?" Just because we aren't from here, doesn't mean that I don't want to help you..." Realizing what she had said, Sapora flushed and quickly insisted, "I mean we!" Amavar smiled slyly at her. "I believe you..." Sapora tried to look angry, but reluctantly broke into a grin instead. As they stared into one another's eyes again, and they both realized they were falling for each other. Not far away, two certain foxes were discovering the same thing...   
  
Finally, when the day of the battle dawned upon them, Rath and Amavar tried to tell Guenevere and Sapora that they had the chance to leave and go back to their home, for this was not their fight. But they both refused, and said that if it was their beloveds' fight, then it was their fight too, and they both stood proudly by their men, Rath and Amavar, as the battle began.   
  
Amoung the fighters, the late Sir Theophilus' son, Urquhart was drawing quite a bit of attention to himself. The strong young lynx fought tooth and claw with the best of them, using either whatever weapons within reach or his own brute strength, like a natural. Right then, he was taking on a swift weasel, with his sword. The weasel too was a skilled swordsman, and put up and good fight. And then he managed to whack Urquhart's sword out of his hand. The lynx ducked as his opponent's blade swung towards his head, and he spun over in the dust, towards his weapon. Just before the weasel could touch him, Urquhart whirled around his fist and knocked him flat with a sickning CRACK across him jaw. "You wanna a piece of ME?" growled Urquhart. "I'll give you the whole damn thing!" Ya greedy, sniveling little prick." He picked up his sword and ran off, searching for other bad guys to knock out.   
  
Sir Olympus' son, Blackburn, too was outshining himself. The young hedgehog was amazing with a crossbow, and if given one, a sword as well. Right at the moment, he was defending himself and fighting back with what he had. His challenger was a tough alligator. Blackburn had to fight him with his sword, as crossbow didn't seem to be an option right now. And besides, only little ways into the duel, the alligator swiped the bow clean off Blackburn's back, and it shot aways out of reach. The hedgehog cursed under his breath, and tried to think of a way to get it back, or how to finish this asshole off... Or both? Blackburn moved this way and that, trying to get him to come in the right direction. *Just a little closer, and I got it...* He dropped and rolled over, just as his enemy lunged at him. But the hedgehog was too quick for him, his loaded bow was already in his hands, and he shot the arrow deftly into his opponent's chest. He rolled over again quickly, to prevent the body from falling on top of him. Instead, it fell right next to him. Blackburn frowned in disgust, then thought better of it. "At least you're one wounded beast I don't have to worry about," he said outloud, shoving the carcass away from him. Just as he started to pick up his bow, another pair of arms grabbed him, and shoved a sword beneath his chin. "Hehe!!" But YOU soon will be hedgehog!" sneered an evil voice, that was attached to the arms, restraining him and the weapon. Blackburn gasped for air, whilst thinking panickly in his head of what he could do. But he didn't need to, all the sudden out of nowhere, a new hilt whacked the enemy across his skull, and he and Blackburn fell in a heap. "Not if I have anything to say about it," snarled a new voice. Blackburn swiftly moved away from the body, and looked up to see Urquhart. "Thanks Urquhart... more than you'll ever know," breathed Blackburn, falling back into the dust, a bit shaken up. His lynx friend smirked at little at him. "No problem Blackburn, that's what friends are for right?" Besides, I'm just starting to get really good at that..." He held out his hand and pulled the slighly nervous hedgehog up to his feet. "You shouldn't look so worried about it anyways... that guy wouldn't have killed you, he was bluffing." They may have weapons, but be damned if they know how to use 'em!" Also, they're cowards at heart, you show them true courage and they'll quake under your stare, whether they got the weapons or not." They're only good at threatening, not actually killing." "Oh," said Blackburn, thinking this matter carefully over, understandingly. "Never thought of it like that." Urquhart smiled. "Well now ya do." C'mon, we'd better get back into the action out there, they look like they need all the help they can get."   
  
Even with out Urquhart and Blackburn's help, the fighters of their group were actually doing pretty good anyways. They all were working together as a team, helping each other out wherever they needed it.   
  
A male red fox names Lucas Prower, steadied the aim of his crossbow, as a grey male wolf, named Svein Wolfe, yelled at him. "Hey Lucas!" Move it down!" There's one coming from over there!" Lucas swiftly whirled around, and let loose the arrow shaft, which deftly hit it's mark and killed the victim instantly. "Thanks Svein!" he called back.  
  
A male blue hedgehog named Jules Hedgehog, shouted out to a male warthog named Graff Warthogg. "Graff!!" Watch your back!" Graff spun to the other side and whacked an enemy out with his sword hilt. "Good call Jules!" waved Graff, gleefully, as he continued to fight.  
  
Out on the battlefield, Urquhart finally managed to finish off a tough wolverine. But not before its sword flew up to his face, and severed a deep gash below his cheekbone. "AHHHG!" he yelled in pain. Blackburn saw this from the trenches. "Shit!" Hey Matthew!" he hollered to another male hedgehog. "Cover my back, I'm going in to get Urquhart outta there!" The hedgehog, Matthew Callaway, immediately took up the post, and watched with a keen eye as Blackburn ran out. "Urquhart!" The wounded lynx, looked up to see his friend running towards him. "Blackburn!" he gasped, trying to keep his hand in place over his wound. "What are you DOING out here?" We need all the best physicians back there that we can get!" If you get hurt..." "Shut up Urquhart, just let me have a look at that..." Blackburn cut him short. His friend shrugged, "Aww leave it alone, it's a scratch, I'm alright..." The persistant hedgehog physician pulled away Urquhart's hand. "Uh huh... scratch my ass, look at this!" C'mon, let's get you back here, I'll patch it up..." Urquhart shook him off. "Forget it Blackburn, I have stay out here!" We're not doing so good, in case you didn't notice!" Blackburn frowned, "I DID actually, for your information!" Just because I'm stuck back there, doesn't mean that I can't tell when we're fighting a losing battle!" And you KNOW with your face slit open like that, you won't last more than ten minutes out there, before you drop from blood loss and concussion!" Urquhart sighed, then realized something. "Wait, concussion?" I don't have..." Blackburn glared at him, and finished, "I'll GIVE you one if you go back out there before I do something about that slash!" Knowing better than to resist, Urquhart let himself be hauled back to the trenches. But once they'd gotten themselves back safely, Urquhart complained again. "Blackburn, we have to at least send someone else back out there in my place!" His friend sighed exasperatedly, "Alright, alright!" Matthew!" The hedgehog immediately came forward. "Yeah Blackburn?" "Grab a weapon and haul your ass out there!" As he was about to leave, Blackburn quickly called again, "Hey wait a sec!" Who else is helping back here?" "Ummm, Calvin Telford and Jonathan Nenzel." "Ok, bring 'em here, I need to talk to them too." Matthew soon appeared with two more males, a red fox and another lynx. "You called?" asked the fox, Calvin. "Yeah, I want you two to arm yourselves as well, get out there on the field, now!" "Hey wait a sec!" protested the lynx, Jonathan. "You can't handle eveything back here by yourself..." "I'm not." Urquhart here's taking a breather... we can handle it." "Ok then," agreed the other three, and rushed off to help their comrades still out there. "Alright, there you go, we got THREE more people out there!" Now get over here!" snarled Blackburn, grabbing Urquhart by the collar, and dragged him over to a table. Urquhart sat patiently, as his friend began carefully stitching up his wound. Suddenly he wanted to laugh. Blackburn noticed, and frowned, "I'm gonna stick this in your eye if you don't quit that!" What the hell could be funny right now?" Urquhart shook his head at him. "I'm just wondering where this new "take charge" thing and bitchy attitude of yours came from." Blackburn rolled his eyes. "Very funny... why, you ask?" Because no else here is!" Everyone is just running around, like decapitated poultry!" So if no will keep order around here, then fine, I'll do it!" Urquhart sighed, "Ok then..."   
  
Rath and Amavar had managed to boldly fight their way through, to the palace, where they found Snively trying to find a way out. "SNIVELY!" The sound of this name, made a feeling like a shard of ice shoot down the tyrant's spine, and the hairs on his neck stand on end. "WHAT did you call me??" he roared, whirling around to face them. When he saw who they were, an amused look came over his face. "Ohhh, YOU two again..." I thought I'd done away with you like your parents, YEARS ago..." Rath and Amavar stiffened, their faces frozen in an expression of pure hatred. "..Or that you'd DIED like most of the slaves..." Their grips on their swords were tighter than ever. Rath spoke, "Snively Kintobor, I Rath, son of Raphael..." "...And I Amavar, son of Amanrabi, both challenge you to a duel, o cowardly one!" added Amavar. "Do you accept it, you intollerable swine?!" snapped Rath, menacingly. The tyrant was now shaking with anger. How DARE they call him such! HIM, the great, powerful and might tyrant of all Mobius! Sir Snively Kintobor would not take this from such low life Mobians... "I DO indeed accept your pitiful challenge, fox!" And you too hedgehog!" They wanted a swordfight, he'd give them one. This made Snively feel more confident already. He had managed to kill King Raphael and King Amanrabi that way, and so, he figured he could surely do the same to their whelps. But Rath and Amavar were very good at swordfighting, like their fathers had been, maybe even better. Plus, there were none of Snively's men in sight, to help him out, and he had aged a bit since then, and they were of youngful and strong age. And so, both sides feeling lucky, were more than ready when Snively yelled, "Let the fight begin!!"   
  
The princes fought long and bitterly against their hated enemy, who soon discovered he wasn't as young or quick as he used to be, nor did he have the help of any of his warriors. Somehow though, he managed to keep a good fight going for a good while. But at last, tired, sore and beaten with bulk, age, anger and frustration, and all senses lost in him, Snively roared with rage, and he ran at his opponents, with his sword raised over his head. That's when Rath and Amavar experienced a huge rush of energy and rage, and they both ran at him too, but Amavar reached him first. He swiftly dodged Snively's sword, and slashed his own through his enemy's back. "That was for my mother and father!" he yelled, yanking his sword back out. As Snively staggered forward, Rath stuck his sword through the tyrant's throat. And just before he died, Snively heard Rath say icily, "And that was for mine you disgusting, decitful, HUMAN!" Then he pulled his sword out of Snively's throat. At long last, after eighteen years, Snively Kintobor had finally received the long due punishment he deserved, and Raphael, Amanrabi, Julia and Cleopatra's lives were avenged.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Calvin Telford noticed two red figures that had appeared at the top of the fortress walls. Knowing who they were, he yelled out, "Look up there!" Practically everyone heard him, and did look. People from each side, gasped with shock. "It's Prince Rath and Prince Amavar!" shouted Jonathan Nenzel, solving the mystery for those who couldn't quite make them out. Those of the Resistance cheered loudly, as those of Snively shook with fear.   
  
Rath and Amavar looked out down at the silent troops, Mobians or different realms alike. They held up their swords. Rath called out loud and clearly, "You who are of Snively Kintobor, who support him, and fight on his side, who help him spread his vile spew throughout our kingdom... look at our swords!" Your leader is DEAD!" They swung around their blades, and off them sprinkled and gleamed bright, scarlet blood. Cries of aguinsh and defeat were heard amoungst the crowds. Amavar then spoke, "You who are of the Resistance, who support those of true Royal Families, who fight alongside those who Snively imprisoned and enslaved... you are FREE!" The applause and cheering was deafening, coming from all the once slaves, finally freed. Matthew Callaway stepped up and started calling, "Long live Rath and Amavar!" All the people started cheering with him. "Long live Rath and Amavar!" Long live the Kings!" Long live the Royal Families!" Then they stopped long enough to hear Rath and Amavar cry out to their people, "MOBIUS IS FREE!" The Mobians cheered and yelled long and loud. They were all free, and Mobius was under the rule of the Royal Fox and Hedgehog Families again.   
  
By the end of the week, things were getting on well and productively. Families were being reunited, homes were be restored, people were recovering from their wounds and lost warriors were getting decent burials. And since the city was left in what Snively had munipulated it to, the new rulers, Rath and Amavar decided that a new Royal city should be built. The people agreed, and were already starting ideas and plans for construction of it. And in honor of their savior leaders, a new, larger and more beautiful palace was to be made for them, in this peaceful, harmonious new city that would be built by the people, for them, that would be christened 'Mobotropolis'...  
  
Sapora stood alone out on the balcony, gazing out at the purple dawn rising beyond the horizon, thinking. So much had happened to her in little over a week. She had been captured from her home, was made a slave, had been saved by a prince, fallen in love with him, and fought in a battle that wasn't hers, to save a home that she wasn't from. It was all truly a life altering experience, and she felt she would never be the same. Yet this very day, she was going to leave this place. This magical and wonderous place that had swept her up in it's embrace, and changed her forever. In a way, she didn't want to leave. Throughout her short stay, she had grown to love it here, like it was her home, like she somehow belonged. Also, she didn't want to leave HIM. Her savior, her prince, her lover, Amavar. Her heart told her this, but her head told her she should return home, to the Sandatropolis Desert, the place of her birth, where her family and friends were waiting and missing her. Besides, arrangements had been made, and why waste them? Still, she continued to wrestle with this decision, longer. Suddenly she heard someone behind her, and turned around with a gasp. Amavar jumped back a bit at this. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you..." he apologized. Sapora sighed with relief and insisted, "No, it's alright, I'm fine." I just didn't think anyone else would be up at this time." "Usually I'm not." I just heard you get up... can't sleep?" "I guess not," spoke Sapora quietly, turning back to the view. Amavar walked up to her side, and stood by her, leaning against the railing. "Is something wrong?" he asked gently. She turned to the side, and looked into his eyes, those eyes that she couldn't tear away from, that made her feel like everything, and made her feel like something she'd never felt before. "Well... I'm leaving today, as you know." She noticed Amavar tighten his grip on the railing, turn his eyes away, and his figure stiffen. "Yes." "I've been thinking... that maybe..." He turned back, looking hopeful. "That maybe what?" Sapora took a deep breath. "... That maybe I... don't want to leave... yet." "Then don't!" he blurted out, then turned red at his eagerness. "I mean... if you want to stay, you can!" He tried to appear casual, and idly ran his finger along a pattern line on the railing, as he said quietly, "I... wouldn't mind." Sapora looked at him, a small smile crossing her lips. "Why are you so eager on me staying?" "Well... I guess I... like having you around... I enjoy your company," he stuttered brashly, hiding the real words he held in his heart that he wanted to say to her. Sapora sighed a little. *Enjoys having me around? That's it?* Even the way he said it, made her heart sink. "Well, there's many more people back at my home that enjoy having me around too..." she told him. "In that case, it seems only right to go back." She started to leave, when Amavar, yelped out, "No, it's not!" She turned back around, and faced him. "Really?" Why?" she asked, crossing her arms. Amavar gulped, trying to find the right words. "Because... I don't want you to go." "And why not?" A wave of confidence suddenly came over him. He had the words. He stared her in the eye, as he spoke, "Because being around you is the best feeling in the whole world." Because when I'm with you, I can just be ME." Because I love just looking at you." Because I love the sound of your voice." Because I'm totally crazy about you." Because the thought of you leaving me is so unbearable, I can't even breathe." He stopped to catch his breath, as she stared at him, unbelieving. He took her hands. "I've only known you for little over a week, and I feel like I've known you my entire life." My life hasn't felt so complete since my parents died." He reached up, and ran his hand along her face, caressing her raven dark hair, with his fingertips. "I'm so in love with you, it scares me... I've never felt this way before about anyone." He braced himself for the last bit. "When I look at you, I just know, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." Sapora lip trembled. "Wh.. what are you saying?" she whispered, with tears in her eyes. Amavar didn't need to think about how to reply to that one, the answer was right there. He looked her in the eye, with his own misty eyes, and simply said, "I want you to marry me." Sapora choked out a sob, and rushed into his arms, and hugged him tightly, as she cried loudly. Amavar grinned a little. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?" Sapora smiled through her sobbing, and nodded, being unable to say it herself. "Wow," said Amavar. "I can't believe it... I'm sorry I didn't do this better, the right moment just came up, and I wasn't even ready..." I don't even have a ring for you..." Sapora shook her head at him. "I've been waiting my whole life for YOU..." Screw the ring!" she cried, burrowing against him. "Wait..." he said. He reached up, and from his left ear, he pulled out one of the small golden hoops. He took her hand and slid it on. It actually wasn't a bad fit. He shrugged shyly, "I know it's not much, but-" She cut him off with a deep kiss. When she finally pulled away, she finshed for him, "It's perfect."  
  
The people were overjoyed when Rath and Amavar announced that they would marry Guenevere and Sapora. Messangers were sent to the desert colony, to inform the girls' parents of their news, and so they could attend the weddings. And so, the Royal Families were once again whole. Upon the throne sat two new Kings, Rath and Amavar, and two new Queens, Guenevere and Sapora.   
  
  
A year later, when the new city was about half done, the Queens found out some news that they would have never guessed in a million years...   
  
"WHAT?" Are you sure??" cried Sapora. Sir Blackburn, the new royal physician, smiled at the Queen. "I've been doing this for awhile now, Sapora, and this looks 100% accurate to me." Sapora put her hands up to her face. "Oh my God... I would have never..." "You ok?" Is this bad news to you?" asked Blackburn concerned. "No!" Of course not!" It's wonderful!" No... it's more than that to me!" It's just I thought I couldn't..." Sapora told him. "Well, looks like you'd better guess again... congratulations!" "Thank you, thank you so much Blackburn!" wept the Queen joyfully. "I have to go find Amavar and tell him!"   
  
When both Queens learned they were both pregnant, they both went in to a frenzy of happiness and joy for eachother and themselves. Rath and Amavar also were both equally ecstatic to find out that they were going to be fathers. Never had so much happiness entered their lives.   
  
A couple weeks later, Queen Guenevere gave birth to a son, whom she and Rath named Rockavar, and was also born almost a week early. This led them and their royal physician Sir Urquhart, into thinking that he would be born prematurely. But he was delivered a healthy baby boy, to the relief of them all. Unlike with Rath, there was no doubts about who little Rockavar belonged to. Just one look at him was all someone would need to know, for he looked exactly like his father; red fur, brown paws, white blaze on his chest down to his waist, and a tuft of red headfur. To Rath and Guenevere, he was everything they could have ever wanted. And who would've thought, that very same day, Sir Urquhart's wife Lady Sarah, gave birth to their son, who was named Tyler Mullins, only hours after the new little Fox Prince's birth. Destiny was brewing up a storm again.   
  
The day SHE was to give birth, Queen Sapora awoke with a powerful feeling of weakness and weariness, but told no one and got up despite it, a price that she might have paid dearly for...  
  
Later on that morning, in the palace, she was just wandering about, looking for something to do. Sapora would have loved to go see Guenevere and her new baby, but she was on strict orders not to leave the palace, for the safety and health of her and her own (unborn) child. Even though she felt quite tired, her being so near the end of her pregnancy, she wanted to stay up and walking while she still could. But after awhile, her exhaustion was starting to wear her out, and so she stopped walking. She blinked her eyes furiously, as her vision was going strangely blurry. She felt very dizzy and rather faint. As she put a hand up to her head, Annabelle, one of the young maids of the palace noticed her. "Are you alright your majesty?" the girl asked, concerned. "I'm fine thank you..." replied Sapora, trying to brush off the feeling, without success. Finally she asked the young maid if she could bring her some water, which she immediately rushed off to get. Just as she was filling a glass, she suddenly heard a loud noise come back from where Sapora was. The girl dropped the glass and quickly ran back, to find the Queen lying on the floor. "Your majesty!" cried the maid, hurrying to the Queen's side. But she was completely unconscious and didn't answer her. The poor girl, in a state of panic and fright, started screaming wildly for help.   
  
The royal physician, Sir Blackburn, was quickly sent for, and a servant boy, a young coyote named Jonas was sent to find the King. Luckily, he was not too far away from the palace, and the servant, Jonas found him soon enough. "King Amavar!" Your majesty!" yelled Jonas, nearly falling at the King's feet. "Whoa, there young Jonas... what on Earth drove you to such behavior, as to go running through the streets like that, calling for me?" asked King Amavar bewilderedly. "It's the Queen, Sire..." replied the coyote, panting. Immediately, King Amavar was concerned. "Sapora?" What's happened to her?" he demanded, shaking the boy's shoulders. Young Jonas swallowed hard, "She... she fainted Sire... and she took a bit of a nasty fall and..." But that was all Amavar needed to hear. "Dammit!" he cursed, as he let go of the shaken Jonas and ran off towards the palace.   
  
Amavar didn't stop until he found Sir Blackburn, standing a few feet from Sapora's room. "Blackburn!" called King Amavar. "Amavar!" exclaimed Sir Blackburn. "For goodness sake, you didn't have to come running in here like some crazy person!" Amavar glared, "What??" You mean, you thought I'd get the news from Jonas back there, that my wife passed out cold and injured herself, and the baby also, and you STILL think that I'd walk back here like a civilized person??" For the love of..." he started, but stopped and instead asked, "Never mind that... sorry... well how is she?" "She's still kind of out, but other than that and some bruises, she's fine," assured Blackburn. "...What about the baby?" asked the King meekly. The physician's face twisted up a bit, but he replied, "Well... I can't tell for sure, but everything looks as normal and the same as it was before." King Amavar sighed. "Can I see her?" Sir Blackburn nodded, "You can, but she might not be up for awhile..." "Then I'll stay with her until she does," said Amavar firmly. But then he told Blackburn gently, "You can go now if you want to Blackburn..." The physician shook his head, "I've got a weird feeling about this Amavar... I'll stay for a few more minutes, if that's alright." "Of course old friend," smiled King Amavar, then he walked into Sapora's room. She was resting peacefully in her bed. She DID look paler than before and a bit more frail, but other than that, she looked safe enough. Amavar carefully sat down beside her, on the bed, and stared at her. He knew he couldn't bear to lose her, or the child. She looked like a child herself then, so small and delicate... Her face twitched and moved in her sleep, which now seemed restless. Amavar started gently caressing her face. Then, she slowly opened her lovely eyes, and stared into his. She smiled, "Amavar... you... you came..." "Of course I did Sapora... herds of wild, rabious beasts couldn't have stopped me from getting to you..." he told her. "Especially after I heard what had happened to you... and let me tell you, it gave me quite a nasty turn..." Amavar shook his head, "I've always been calm and civil in an emergency, but today was the first time I've ever lost my head and panicked... I... I just couldn't bear to lose you Sapora, or the baby..." She brushed her own hand against Amavar's face and said, "You won't lose me Amavar, not now, not ever..." Then she also remembered, "What did Blackburn say about the baby?" Amavar's expression darkened. "Well, he said that he couldn't tell for sure, if anything happened to it, but everything looks the same as before... so hopefully it'll be ok," he said brightly as he could, but there was still a bit of doubt recognizable in his voice. Sapora looked away. "It's all my fault Amavar, I should have said something... I'm so sorry..." she wept, ashamed. "The seer in my village could still be right." He could have seen this... and meant that I'm going to lose the baby..." "No, no , no, he DIDN'T Sapora, don't talk like that!" And it's NOT your fault, these things just happen sometimes, that's all... what's important is that you're safe, alright?" Amavar told her firmly, clasping her in his arms. Sapora nodded vigorously, through her tears, hugging him back. "Good, I just want you to stop feeling bad about yourself and to quit blaming yourself for nothing..." he said gently. Then he let go of her and got up. "I guess I'd better go tell Blackburn he can go now, seeing that you're ok..." But just as he started to leave, Sapora suddenly gasped and winced in pain. "Amavar... Amavar!" she yelped to him. He came racing back into Sapora's room. "What is it... what's wrong Sapora?" he asked concerned. "I... I think you should get him back in here..." she replied timidly. Looking rather scared, Amavar raced out again, to do what she asked. Sir Blackburn was in there with him, in a second, and looked her over, briefly. He had not taken one minute, when he said, "Oh my God... this can't be right... can it?" "What is it?" asked King Amavar. "What's going on here Blackburn?" "Either I'm wrong, or Sapora's almost dilated the whole ten centimetres..." the physician replied, dumbfoundedly. "What does that mean?" whimpered Sapora, turning paler than ever. "Let me put it this way," said Blackburn. "Let's hope you have some more strength now, because after you dilate the last few centimetres, you're gonna have to start pushing, because it seems that your baby wants to come out now!" Both Amavar and Sapora looked shaken to the core, but Amavar managed to choke, "How is that bad exactly?" Sir Blackburn said, "Well the baby's not due for another several days right?" This happening now could mean that Sapora's accident might have forced it, into making her go into premature labor." "What is that supposed to mean?" asked Sapora frightfully. Blackburn lowered his head and replied, "It means that the baby could be in trouble, because it might not be physically ready to be born yet, which means that it could be born with stubby or missing fingers or toes, or shorter and irregular limbs, and some other parts that aren't fully formed yet..." The King and Queen were both mortified. "Is that the worst that can happen?" asked the King feebly. He had to ask... Sir Blackburn shook his head. "No unfortunately... the worst are that the baby is born sickly, or with a small birth weight, or it's born with respiratory distress syndrome." That's when the baby's lungs aren't fully formed when it's born, and at that point, the baby can't even cry." And these things can lead to the worst possible thing that can happen... death." He had said it. Sapora started to cry on Amavar's shoulder, and he held her in his arms, looking like he was about to cry himself. "I see," he said hoarsely. "So what are the chances that our baby will be born premature?" "Fifty-fifty I'm afraid..." Blackburn replied sorrowfully. "It might be born normal or premature, we can't tell for sure at all... but I'll do everything in my power and ability that I can your majesties." "We're very grateful to you, but I have to ask you one more thing." "Yes, Amavar?" "I don't understand how she could have been in labor this whole time before she awoke, and not have known or reacted to it." "Well, my guess is that the contractions started shortly after she fainted, and her state of unconsciousness made her not only unaware of her surroundings, but the labor signs as well." I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, there's no time to specify what might have really happened." King Amavar nodded, "Once again, we thank you for everything you've done Blackburn, you're a good man." Sir Blackburn bowed his head in respect, as poor Queen Sapora cried out in pain. All conversation was now over, except the words that were told to the laboring Queen by the physician, of her progress or a command to push, and the consoling words of the King to his dear Queen.   
  
"Just one more contraction, Sapora..." said Blackburn. "Now give me one last push!" Sapora gave it all she had, then threw back her head, and let out a loud, piercing scream. In seconds, the lusty cries of the newborn child could be heard, to the relief and joy of the King and Queen. "It's crying... it can cry Sapora!" said Amavar excitedly. "And who could be called sickly with lungs like those, am I right Blackburn?" "Right as ever Amavar, and I'm sure you'll be ecstatic to know, that this little one might have been in a bad fall, but hasn't got a bruise or scratch on him, and nothing looks irregular either," replied Blackburn, with almost the same enthusiasm. "Oh Amavar..." wept Sapora happily. "I can't believe it Sapora... it's a miracle!" smiled Amavar, clasping her hand. "And it's also a boy!" Sir Blackburn cut in. King Amavar could not believe his ears. "...A boy?" he whispered. "Well I'll be..." "Our own son..." said Queen Sapora, looking into Amavar's eyes. "That's only half the good news I'd say," Sir Blackburn insisted mysteriously, as he wrapped up the crying child and brought it over to the new mother and father. "Take a good look at him, and you'll see what I mean," he smiled, as he handed the bundle over to the Queen. The blanket was slightly covering the little one's face, and Sapora carefully slid it back, revealing the mystery. The baby's crying had ceased, but its eyes remained shut, with a few red hair quills, that were longer than the others, resting over the heavy eyelids. Only a glance was needed for Amavar and Sapora to understand what Blackburn had meant. The baby boy was his father's child. He had red fur, tiny backspines and little hair quills. "He's a little small, but he'll be fine," the physician assured them. "He's already proved he's strong for his size." "You can say that again!" exclaimed Amavar. "Thank you for your help Blackburn, he might not have made it without your... assistance." Blackburn shrugged modestly. "Runs through the family, my father for you, and his for your mother." We're born to do it." "Well, thanks either way, you're a good friend Blackburn," spoke Amavar sincerely. The hedgehog physician smiled slightly, gave a nod, and left the room, and Amavar turned back to Sapora and the baby. They thought the child had nothing of his mother, until he blinked open his big bright eyes. Amavar was the first to notice the familiarity in them. "Look... he has your eyes Sapora," he said, then remembered, that he too, had his own dead mother, Queen Cleopatra's eyes. The same eyes that his own father, King Amanrabi, had noticed the day that he, Amavar, was born. And here he was now, seeing the same thing again, only this time, HE was the father, and the baby, was his own son. Amavar smiled, and held Sapora and their little one, close to him. After a while, Sapora asked, "So what do you think we should call him?" Amavar replied, "I don't know, do you have any particular ideas?" "Maybe we could name him after you Amavar," she suggested. He smiled, "Well, as sweet and fitting as that sounds Sapora, I think that might cause some problems and misunderstanding as well." "I guess you're right," she agreed. "What now then?" Seeing that Sapora was a little disappointed, Amavar suggested, "Well, we could name him something close to my name, if we mix up a few letters and all that." "How would you do that?" she asked interestedly. "Let's see... umm... well, for example, we could take the first two letters of my name, A-M, and we could either use them or switch them around M-A... yes, I think that would work..." replied Amavar. "Now what?" "Uhh... we could use some more letters from my name I suppose... how about the three ending ones?" said Amavar. "But that leaves us with Mavar..." Sapora told him. "Then we'll put one or two more letters between the first and last ones... let's see, uhh... Maavar... Mabavar... Macevar... wait a second... that one sounds perfect!" Don't you think so Sapora?" Only we'll spell it with an "s" instead of a "c"... it'll look better." "Masevar..." repeated Sapora, looking at the baby, who actually, seemed to like it. "That's the one alright, that's his name," she agreed. "He's our little Masevar." Amavar smiled at her, "And you thought we'd never have kids."   
  
A half an hour or so after the birth of the new hedgehog prince, Sir Blackburn finally returned home, to his wife, Lady Mikhaela, whom was also about to have their first child. It was only about eleven-thirty (AM), but Blackburn already felt like he'd had enough excitement for the entire day. Little did he know, fate had something else even bigger in store for him that day.  
  
At about noon, Mikhaela was suddenly admitted to a great deal of pain. It took Blackburn only a few seconds to get what was going on. *Oh my God* he thought. *The baby's coming!* He was shocked at how differently he was reacting to this. For him, a Royal physician, babies and such often happened for him, and he was usually so calm and easy-going about the situation, unless there were severe difficulties (like in Queen Sapora's case). But here he was now, his wife was in labor, and he felt like he was panicking and he didn't know WHAT the hell to do. As he helped her to the room, he thought to himself, WHY didn't he arrange for someone ELSE to do this, days no, WEEKS ago? He couldn't do this delivery, the patient was his WIFE, and the child was HIS. NOW he finally got what his father had tried to explain to him years ago. *THIS is why physicians don't attend their own family members!* he grumbled to himself. But he HAD to, everything was happening so fast, and so it was too late to call for another doctor, they'd never make it in time. Although his head was spinning and he was scared out of his mind, he managed to conceal this, and handled everything like he always did during any routine delivery. It was more different than that though, for obvious reasons, and also, he was playing TWO roles at a time here, the doctor, AND the husband. Somehow he did both, taking care of physician duties, and comforted and kept Mikhaela calm.   
  
What seemed like hours later, but was really only one, about as half as tired as his wife was, Sir Blackburn said softly, "It's almost over Mikha, just one more push..." Mikhaela braced herself, and used with what little strength she had left to deliver the child, as she cried out in pain, then collapsed back, exhausted. Blackburn lifted out the newborn infant, and quickly bundled it in a small blanket, to prevent it from feeling the chilly coldness of being outside. It was a boy, a strong and healthy one, as his cries were long and loud enough. This was usually the part where Blackburn would clean the child, but he just sat there, gazing at the squalling little thing in his arms. He was a tiny little fella with his father's dark hair and pale skin. This is what REALLY made this situation so different from the usual ones. After a baby was born, he would clean and dress it, and then give it to its mother and father. But he was this baby's father, he wasn't going to give it to someone else, it was HIS. He smiled fondly at the hedgehog infant, who was still faintly wailing. The baby was frightened and confused like all infants are when they're born, that was the main reason he was crying. He wanted his mother or father, he didn't realize that the person who was holding him WAS his father, he thought it was someone else, and he didn't understand why he wasn't doing anything, just sitting there, holding him. He continued to think this for awhile longer, then finally Blackburn gently ran a finger against the infant's cheek, comfortingly, and at that moment, the baby realized who the person really was, and he stopped crying. He slowly opened his eyes, and stared up at his father, curiously. Mikhaela finally pulled herself up, and turned to her husband. He looked up at her, and she smiled at him. He grinned back. "...We have a son, Mikhaela..." A few minutes later, she was holding their baby in her arms. "What shall we call him?" asked Mikhaela. "Which name out of the ones we thought of would go best with him?" suggested Blackburn. They both thought this over for a moment. Finally Mikhaela said, "...Aaron." Blackburn agreed with her. "Yeah, it seems to stick... are we going to give him a last name?" She took less time on thinking up this one. "...Cooper." "Aaron Cooper..." repeated Blackburn. "I like it, it doesn't wear out." And so, Aaron Cooper, son of Sir Blackburn and Lady Mikhaela was born.  
  
Now that King Rath and King Amavar were fathers, they were also changed men. The slavery phase in their life had made them different and shadowed their personalities with a dark side for a while. And after they had won the war, they had became more friendly and sociable than before. But now, they were happily married to their true loves, and recently had became the proud fathers of two wonderful, baby boys, whom were known to Mobotropolis and the rest of Mobius as "little Prince Rockavar and little Prince Masevar", and because of all of this new happiness in their lives, Rath and Amavar were now more easy-going and good-humored leaders.   
  
Several days after the new Princes and their sons were born, Sir Urquhart and Sir Blackburn were being sent to the Sandatropolis Desert colony for medical (physician) experience reasons. When the Queens heard of this, they got their husbands to ask if they could do them a little favor...  
  
The Lady Jelena was buying herbs from a herbalist, and her husband Sir Alexander was standing nearby, talking to a storekeeper, when out from the crowd, walked Sir Blackburn. Jelena looked at him for a second, then she called to her husband. "Alex, look at that hedgehog there!" I remember him from the palace!" Alexander's face brightened, and he and his wife hurried over to the physician. "Excuse me, you there sir!" he called to Blackburn, as he turned in their direction. "Ah, I assume you must be Sir Alexander, and this must be your wife, Lady Jelena," Sir Blackburn said politely, shaking their hands. "Yes, that would be us," replied Sir Alexander. "We were just wondering if you had any news of our daughter Sapora." Blackburn smiled, with a slight devious air. "As a matter of fact, I do." And straight from her to be exact." Lady Jelena cried, "Oh praise the saints, what has she to say?" "She wanted me to tell you that she and Amavar have an heir to the throne secured," Blackburn told them. "That is good news to hear indeed, for my daughter, being unable to bear children... it must have been hard to find a person to her liking..." spoke Alexander sadly. "Yes sir, no desert colony children shall be born of her," said Blackburn, going along. "So what is this heir like?" asked Jelena. "He is a hedgehog of high birth, born of true nobility, his parents are as high status as expected." His father, a true warrior of his time, a leader of freedom, and a survivor." And his mother, a goddess in her way, her beauty and innocence pure," replied Blackburn, telling as much as they needed to hear, then finished, "A rare desert flower, as her parents say." Alexander and Jelena stared at him gawkingly, for this is what they called their daughter... "What are you really trying tell us?" Are you saying that Sapora has actually..." started Alexander. The physician smiled, "I am pleased and honored to be the one to tell you both that your daughter, her highness Queen Sapora, and son-in-law, his majesty King Amavar, have been blessed with a son, his youngness Prince Masevar." Jelena wept joyfully, disbelieving Blackburn's words, and Alexander was struck speechless with happiness for several seconds. "We... we have a grandson?" he asked quietly. "Bless the gods... what, I mean WHO does he look like?" "That little one is truly his father's child, the only thing that distinguishes them is age and size." replied Blackburn heartily. "Looks like Mobius will have a second Amavar as the next Hedgehog King." "I guess our village seer was wrong about our daughter..." realized Sir Alexander. "Not necessarily, you just mistook what was said for another meaning," explained Sir Blackburn. "He said that she would never bear a son of Thorn or a daughter of Breeze, and he was right; her husband is a King, not a desert colony male, so she didn't have a full blooded desert colony child, she had a prince." "Oh!" I see now," said Lady Jelena, understandingly. "Of course... wait, does that mean that young Guenevere can also..." Sir Blackburn smirked, "Maybe you should ask Sir William and Lady Annette the next time you see them... I'm sure they've spoken to Sir Urquhart earlier today..." And he walked away, leaving Sir Alexander and Lady Jelena simply astounded.  
  
So the parents of Guenevere and Sapora; Sir William, Sir Alexander, Lady Annette and Lady Jelena, learned of the births of their grandsons, as did the rest of Mobius, and everything seemed to be like it had been again, before the war and slavery brought upon the kingdom by Snively, and it seemed as if nothing else bad could happen now that he was gone. But unknownst to anyone, it was only to stay like that for so long...   
  
  
To Be Continued   
_________________   
  
- Ta da! First story complete and finished :D I'm so proud! Now you who've read it, tell me what you thought of it! Ideas, suggestions, compliments or whatever, just email 'em to me! See ya next time!  
  
~BlushBunnyC3~ 


End file.
